Stay still
by antomato
Summary: Leo decides he needs to practice anatomy and proportions and Jason aids him, except Leo left out one key detail. Jason/Leo.


**A/N: dude leason fluff i wrote a few months ago **  
**haha i hope you guys like it and what not**

* * *

There was a lot you could question about the situation Jason had gotten himself into in just a few hours. Leo had explained to other demigod that he had needed some practice with human proportions for some little projects he was doing with automatons but he didn't know anyone willing to help. Well, the Latino demigod had purposely left out some key details, which the blonde became aware off when they had reached Leo s room in the Hephaestus cabin. The darker skinned, shorter demigod hushed him over to a cleared section of the rather untidy room typical of Leo, Jason expected that. The boy quickly went to work dragging out two stools for them, one for Jason to pose on and another for the other boy to sit down on.

Of course, the Roman demigod had complied with everything until the other had given him the details about how he d needed a nude model. Nude? Did Leo seriously skip over that key point? Jason opened his mouth to protest, somewhat flustered that the Hispanic teen had ushered him down to his bedroom just so he could have the paler of the two strip down to his skin just so Leo could sketch him . The shorter of the two teens gave him a reassuring smile; one of his bright, darling toothy smiles that made the taller demigod s heart melt. Jason had to admit he liked those silly grins. They weren't dainty and timid like Piper s, they were wholehearted and warm just like Leo. There were a few sputtering protests, but reluctantly the Roman demigod pulled his shirt over his shoulders and gave it to the brunette who tossed it to only Hermes knows where.

This time it was the Latino s turn to stare at the half-dressed son of Jupiter. Sure, Leo had seen Jason training and sparing regularly and he d seen the teen without his shirt, but that didn t make any less attractive. However, Leo didn't allow himself to stare too long (he d have plenty of time for that later) and he pulled out a thick sketch pad and several pencils and other tools from his tool belt and then sat himself down on his perch of a stool and began his work.  
Jason found himself awkwardly half sitting on his stool, arms folded in his lap as he began to take note of the different things lay around the son of Hephaestus bedroom. It was definitely messy with several cluttered desks and old clothes and t-shirts laying around. How that cabin got through inspection was a mystery to the Roman.

"Hey, stay still."

Jason blinked and turned his head back to Leo who was staring rather intently at him. His eyes were warm, focused, as if they had fire embedded in them just like the Latino s fingertips. The blonde nodded his head, giving a weak chuckle as he turned and watched as the Hispanic demigod went back to sketching; his head bobbing up and down and eyes staring intently at the contours of the Roman s body. It felt a little strange as if Leo were undressing him with his eyes already.

"Alright Superman! Time to slip the slacks off and get down to the real stuff. The brunette said it in such a light, careless tone is was like it was nothing to him that his best friend was going to be practically naked. Well come on, I ain't helpin' you out of your pants and boxers. You re a big strong Roman, I think you can do that yourself." The teasing tone actually made Jason laugh, shaking his head and giving the Latino a weak scolding glare. His hands fiddled with the clasp of his pants and hesitantly pushed them down. The son of Jupiter opted to keep his back to the other demigod, though this gave the other an opportune moment to observe the details and muscles of his thighs and legs. They were strong, definitely, and Leo felt a low heat rising in his cheeks as he pulled his sketch pad further up so as to hide the pink tinted color on his face.

The sketches took much longer this time probably because Leo was slower and paid more attention to what he was drawing now. The sketches of the basic proportions were easy, but then he took his time with slowly drawing the details of the son of Jupiter s body. The Roman demigod grew tired and restless and he began to fidget once more, shifting his legs and beginning to look around the room once again. Finally, after what seemed like ages, Leo exclaimed that he had finished, obviously proud of his work and closed the book shut and stashed it away in only Hermes knows where. Seriously, this guy needed to organize himself.

The son of Hephaestus was humming as he began to put the stool away, though he seemed to be avoiding getting too close to Jason. Maybe because his face literally felt like it was on fire Oh gods, was his hair smoking? He hoped not. Jason rose from where he was sitting and tugged his boxers on once more, but he turned to watch the other boy with peeked curiosity. Leo had just spent at least an hour or so sitting perfectly still and only focusing on the body of the Roman demigod, but now he was back to his usual rushing and constant shifting. Jason s brow furrowed at the dissatisfaction of the situation and if he hadn t looked Roman before, he certainly did now. Without Leo s knowledge, the blonde quietly came up behind the Latino teen and without warning, he wrapped arms around the brunette s waist which earned him a squeak.

Sputtering mixtures of Spanish and English protests came from the surprised son of Hephaestus, though Jason only chuckled and began pressing kisses along Leo s neck. Leo s skin was certainly burning up now, Jason s lips could feel it. The awkward collision of languages had slowly came to a stop while Jason s hands were pressed to the skinned frame of the Latino s stomach and kisses were showered against tan, caramel colored skin. H-Hey man What re you tryin to do here? This wasn t part of the job requirements. Jason just laughed and let his fingers rest under the other demigod s shirt, slowly tracing the soft, warm skin of Leo s stomach and drawing teasing, circular patterns on it. Let s think about this for a moment. You just stared at me for about a good hour or two, no doubt staring at my ass half the time.

"Not my fault you've got a nice butt, dude."

"And now I'm going to, what did you call it? Right, understand human anatomy my own way and you re going to help me out with that." The last part of his sentence sounded more like a command and truthfully, made Leo felt a little weak in the knees. Jason was an attractive guy, you know surfer-dude handsome and all that. The way his fingers were gliding over his skin so smoothly and gently despite his hands and body being strong, Leo wanted to melt in his arms. By now, he was almost certain his hair was smoking while Jason peppered kisses onto his exposed neck and even venturing to his collarbone. Along with those soft touches, Jason had these dazzling, bright and electric blue eyes that seemed to glow at times. His hair was short, a bit spiked and kept in a neat cut. He was handsome, and oh gods, Leo could not deny that; and the way he spoke sometimes when they got into their little spontaneous situations, his voice had that edge to it and you d think Jason was the one who could charmspeak Leo.

Now, while Leo was standing there red faced and smoking while basically indulging in every sort of touch the son of Jupiter was spoiling him with, Jason took advantage of the moment. Just as Leo was leaning back on him for support, his hands suddenly squeezed the skin of Latino s stomach and his fingers were tickling his sides. Unprepared and caught off guard, several squeals left his throat and he toppled over onto his bed, holding his sides in a (very manly) fit of giggles. The blonde teen was laughing as well by now and he climbed onto the bed after the son of Hephaestus who was more or less trying to shove the larger demigod away from him while periodically shouting No! in-between laughing fits. Rolling and tossing around while trying to pin down or push the other off, the two demigods laid on the bed with a Leo pressed under a half-dressed Jason, panting from their little tousle, which, no doubt, probably looked a bit awkward if Leo s siblings were to come knocking.

"Heh, I can still see how nice your ass is from down here."

"Oh, shut up hothead."


End file.
